This is HOGWARTS?
by Deiphobe
Summary: Hogwarts decides it wants to change. Four new founders emerge. Bad summary, hopefully a good story. DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A.N.-The majority of will be Hermione's memories of the past year (6th) at Hogwarts. A.U. Just a warning, this is going to get pretty boring about halfway through the chapter because I'm laying down the foundation for the rest of the story.

Hermione Granger walked out onto the street with a bounce on her step and a smile on her face. Her neighbor's son, an inquisitive little fellow who spent his time watching people on the street, couldn't understand why because it was a dreary day. And in his own childish way, he knew that it was just a cover. Her parents had already put her trunk in the car, and were waiting for her impatiently. After all, they were taking time off of their schedules to take her to London.

Hermione stilled looked the same as she used to on the outside, but if anyone managed to get a glimpse at her soul, they would see the shattered remains of her spirit. She stared out of her window, just watching the landscape rush by without really noticing. Hermione was busy remembering.

It started the same way every year at Hogwarts started, with a song. Only, the song was different.

"Hogwarts was founded by 2 witches, and two wizards," sang the hat in a bored voice. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All of you belong to one of these four. Some of you belong to more. But as the Sorting Hat I must choose."

"The hat's out of its mind," Ron whispered.

"It's a hat, Ron, it doesn't have a mind," Harry replied. Both boys found this incredibly funny and burst out laughing.

"Silence," said Dumbledore. "Hat, explain yourself." The first years looked terrified.

"It's quite simple, Dumbledore, my friend. The power of the Founders is fleeing. Hogwarts is dying." The hall was silent. "This isn't the first time it's happened. I predate the founders. Four students of remarkable talent, still at this school, must take it upon themselves to found another school. Four sixth years will rise to the challenge and join together, one from each of the houses."

"Who?" asked Dumbledore, resigned to the fact that he would not go down in history books as the man who defeated Grindelwald, but as the last Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, from Gryffindor for Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, and from Gryffindor, Harry Potter, these are the four new founders. The four new houses shall be Malfoy, Granger, Abbott, and Potter. The four of you come up here and tell me what you want from your students so that I may sing this year's song," said the Hat. Harry and I joined the other two students around the stool.

"You new students, no need to fear,

The newest founders have spoken clear,

To Abbott go the true in heart,

In Potter, the brave and selfless shall find a friend,

To Granger, the rational and smart,

To Malfoy, the hidden and ambitious, I send,

But in Granger, expect twists,

In Malfoy, expect acceptance,

In Abbott, expect rumors,

In Potter, expect fear,

For I the Hat have seen into their souls,

And know that each ingredient has been mixed in a large bowl," sang the Hat. The first years looked relieved and Professor Granger unrolled her scroll. "Not just yet, Professor, all the students must be resorted, for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, exist no more."

"Very well, will all students please join the line? I will begin with the first years. Please join your founder when the hat decides. Abbott, Lily," called out Professor McGonagall. Little Lily was scared; her entire family had been in Hufflepuff. She wasn't going to be, because Hufflepuff no longer existed. She walked over to the hat, and heard the voices of the four new founders ringing through her head.

"_She's got the brains to be a Granger," said a girlish voice._

"_Did you see her walk up here, so bravely, even though she was first?" asked another. "That proves that she should be a Potter!"_

"_Lily is my sister, an Abbott by blood. She's going to be an Abbott at Hogwarts too!" said Hannah. _

"_She's got her fair share of cunning and secrets, let Malfoy have her," said Malfoy._

"_I don't want to be an Abbott again, and I'm not hiding that much. I don't spend much time studying, I want to be a Potter, please," said Lily._

"Potter!" yelled out the hat. Lily smiled at her sister, but went and stood behind Harry. The majority of the first years were sorted quickly and quietly, although we hit a stumbling block when we reached the M's. Liriope Malfoy was waiting to be sorted as a fierce debate raged around her head.

"_Malfoy, I don't care if she's your sister, I'm not letting her brain go to waste! She's brilliant, I can tell just because she's already read all your textbooks. And she understands them!" screamed Hermione._

"_No, she's a Malfoy! She can hide and sneak, and she won't be readily accepted in your house!" said Draco._

"_Malfoy, let her decide!" said Hermione._

"_I choose Granger, sorry Draco, but she's right. I'll have more success if I'm in a house where I can study, really study," declared Liriope._

"Granger," announced the Hat. The rest of the first years were quickly decided by the hat, no input was necessary from any of us four. The second years stayed in the houses they had been sorted into with very few exceptions. Things began to get interesting in fifth year. Luna joined Malfoy, and Ginny joined Abbott. Colin Creevy joined my house, Granger. As for the sixth years, a few people switched around. Justin and Neville and the Patil twins joined Abbott. Ernie and Zabini joined Pansy Parkinson in Granger. Ron, Lavender, and Goyle all joined Potter, to Harry's surprise. Millicent, Seamus, Dean, and Crabbe joined Malfoy. The seventh years remained in their original houses with two exceptions. The Weasley twins joined Granger, to my delight. Those two boys are juvenile, but brilliant. Overall, I was pleased with the students in my house and I really hoped that we could all be friends. Of course, I should have known better than to hope that this year would be uneventful, after all we were at Hogwarts!

"Professor Dumbledore, where will our dorms be?" asked Hannah, concerned as always with practical things.

"I imagine that the school will reshape to fit your needs, so feel free to choose any place," said Dumbledore, sighing. A smile burst out on my face.

"I feel sorry for the new Grangers, they'll be living next to the library!" snorted Malfoy. I smirked at him and lead my house to the location of our new common room. We climbed up the sweeping stairs outside the Great Hall to the third floor. I placed my hand and the door that was the first defense for the philosopher's stone. Hogwarts understood me, and the door became a portrait of Fluffy.

"What should the password be?" I asked.

"Harry Potter!" said Colin enthusiastically.

"Serenity," suggested Liriope.

"Twist of fate," volunteered Pansy.

"Doubly delicious double-bubble bubblegum!" screamed the twins.

"Alright, let's vote on this," I said loudly, cutting of several other suggestions. "Everybody in favor of Harry Potter raise your hand." Colin raised his hand and glared at everybody who didn't. "Serenity." Liriope raised her hand along with five others. "Twist of fate." 8 people including Blaise, Pansy, and Ernie raised their hands. "Doubly delicious double-bubble bubblegum?" The twins raised their hands, as did several others. "Ok, doubly delicious double-bubble bubblegum it is." The portrait swung open with a bark and nervously, I led the group in.

I was amazed at the transformation since first year. I hadn't noticed the graceful windows before. Where the trapdoor had been, there was now a staircase. On either side of the staircase leading downstairs were two doors. Both of them had a three headed dog carved into them. The door on the right was for the first year girls, the one on the left for the first year boys. I led the Second through Seventh years down the stairs. The corridor was divided into six sections. In the first section, the doors were decorated by a large plant, which I recognized as the one I had saved Harry and Ron from in first year. The second section's doors were decorated by winged keys. The third set of doors was to house the fourth years and were decorated by chess pieces. The fourth pair of doors had a troll's face on them. The fifth set, where I would reside, weren't really doors, but a wall of dark fire. Pansy's eyes opened wide before I nodded at her encouragingly. She stepped through safely. Blaise tried to poke a finger through, but was lightly burned for his efforts. I led the Weasley twins and Cho Chang to the final room, the mirror room. The doors were two mirrors, which would prank anyone who tried to get through who didn't belong, as Fred found out. Cho and Marietta walked through. I walked back to my room and unpacked. Pansy and I spent the entire night talking, or so it seemed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fawkes woke me the next morning with a message from Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger,

Please come to my office to discuss some administrative things. Congratulations on your appointment as a Founder of a House. Hogwarts has recognized you as an important figure. I have spoken to that Hat about this in depth, and it says that Hogwarts would not have chosen you if you weren't going to change things. Also, we will be going to Gringotts to discuss financial matters with the Goblins there. It is raining in London, so bring a thick cloak.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I like Acid Pops."

I grabbed a thick cloak from my closet and rushed to Dumbledore's office. When I got there, Hannah was already sitting in the soft chair by the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. Seconds after I arrived, Harry burst into the room. Malfoy strolled in a few seconds later in his aristocratic manner.

"Now that we are all here," began Dumbledore, "we can start discussing the future of this school. You four have to choose your house colors, your mascot, your ghost, and things like that. Then, we have to revise the current rules and the teachers and their lesson plans. After that, we will visit Gringotts. Each of the Founders left a secret trust apparently to the next set of Founders, according to the Goblins who flooed me last night. When we return, we will begin to organize schedules. Lastly, I hope that inter-house unity will be possible in between Abbott, Granger, Malfoy and Potter. I urge you to stress this to your students and not to let former beliefs get in the way of your own friendships. The castle is going through changes right now, structurally as well as politically, so classes will not start until next week. Now, we begin. Miss Abbott, choose your house colors, mascot, and ghost."

"I think that we'll go with purple and dark blue. Our mascot will be the hydra and the Friar will do fine," she said, hesitating a little.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore prompted me, a quill in his hand.

"Light green and yellow will be our colors. A three headed dog can be our mascot. And we'll take Peeves," I said, smiling. Harry, Hannah, and Malfoy all stared at me like I was crazy. "Hey, look at the Weasleys! Just because we're smart doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"Maybe my sister did choose the right house," mumbled Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy? Your house colors?"

"I think we'll stick with silver and red. Our mascot can be the Chimera. And the Bloody Baron will be our ghost," said Malfoy. Harry and I exchanged a glance. Red was a Gryffindor color.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Gold and orange will do fine. Nearly-Headless Nick and we'll take the phoenix." Fawkes cawed appreciatively.

"Excellent. Your markers will be the sapphire for Abbott, peridot for Granger, garnet for Malfoy, and citrine for Potter," said Dumbledore, naming the gems that would be used to keep a tally of the amount of points each house would have.

"Citrine, professor?" asked Harry.

"Its color varies from pale yellow to brown. I assume that Professor Dumbledore would be using some of the orange variety," said Malfoy.

"Professor, the point system we currently have is faulty. Professors can take away points for no reason at all and award them for insubstantial reasons. The amount of points that can be gained or lost for particular things should be regulated," I said, thinking of Snape.

"Very well, Ms. Granger. We'll add that to the to-do list," replied Dumbledore. I heard Harry groan softly. "Does anybody have a problem with the current rules, or a teacher's lesson plan, or just a teacher?"

"Snape!" blurted out Harry instantly.

"Professor Snape, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore patiently.

"The main problem with Professor Snape is that he favored the Slytherins," I said. "A problem which would be remedied by fixing the point system."

"Well, Granger, you insist that the point system is the reason for the corruptibility of the education system at Hogwarts. And you're quite right. We should fix the point system before doing anything else," said Malfoy.

"Very well, I will return in a couple of hours. Remember that you are going to be held up as the standard for each house. I've always wanted to see inter-house unity," said Dumbledore, as he left the room.

"Okay, I'm Hermione Granger, call me Hermione," I said, sticking my right hand out to Malfoy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, you can call me Draco," he replied, shaking my hand. Harry and Hannah followed my lead. We actually got through our discussion of the point system really quickly. We set the regulations up for points that are able to be awarded in almost any situation and wrote a section at the bottom of the page as to how to decide how many points to award in a situation we hadn't covered because Draco was still sore about losing the cup in second year.

"I think that it would be fun if we had an inter-house prank war, nothing too serious or life-endangering, but something fun," suggested Hannah.

"It would get students minds off of stuff going on outside of Hogwarts and it would strengthen the bonds inside each house," said Harry.

"It would also give the Prefects more of a leadership position, they could make alliances with other houses," said Draco, who had always felt that the Prefects' current role was rather pointless.

"Ok! I agree. After all, it'll help establish the Granger reputation as inveterate pranksters!" I said.

"I forgot, the Weasley twins are in your house, Miss I-Chose-Peeves-As-My-House-Ghost," groaned Harry.

"But, we'll need to set some basic boundaries so that none of the pranks are too malicious," said Hannah.

"Or permanent, we'll have to emphasize that these should be funny for everyone, not just the people doing the prank. And to save us all from being too bored, no using the same prank in the same month," I said.

"And no pranks in Potions," added Draco. "Or any class."

"Speaking about classes, we need to get another History of Magic teacher. Nobody with a couple exceptions can learn from Binns. He doesn't even know our names!" exclaimed Harry. We all nodded our agreement. Dumbledore chose that moment to reenter his office.

"I hope you haven't decided to fire me," he said, smiling at us.

"Actually, we decided that your obsession with candy promotes unhealthy habits," Draco deadpanned.

"We won't tolerate you ruining students' teeth," said Harry. "It's bad hygiene."

"We don't want the Wizarding World to wear fake teeth in their old age. What would the Muggles say?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"So yes, you have been given the boot," Harry finished up. "If you would please clear your office, your replacement, Professor Trelawney, will want to be able to occupy it as soon as possible." Dumbledore's expression was priceless. Hannah and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Actually Professor, we've assigned you a new duty," I said.

"Helping Filch clean," interjected Harry, before cracking up again. Draco had tears of mirth falling down his cheeks.

"Judging the pranks," I finished, pretending to glare at Harry. Dumbledore was confused. Hannah and I explained all the changes we had made, because Harry and Draco were too busy laughing.

"As soon as you boys compose yourselves, I will escort you to Gringotts," said Dumbledore. A few minutes later, Harry and Draco were able to control themselves and we stepped into the fire.

"Hello, we have an appointment with Ragnak," said Dumbledore cheerily.

"Professor Dumbledore, Founders, please follow me," said a goblin with a nasally voice. He led us up various stairs until we reached the top floor. We stopped before a door that said "Ragnak, Head of Gringotts." The goblin who was escorting us knocked twice, and then entered. He swept a bow, and motioned us in. Dumbledore stayed outside, and said that he would be having some ice-cream. The goblin who had met us at the fire place bowed again before closing the door behind us.

"Hello, Founders. I am Ragnak, head of Gringotts bank. You are here because the Founders left very specific instructions in their wills that concern you four. First, the will of Helga Hufflepuff, 'To my heir of the Abbott family, I leave all my belongings, except for my private greenhouses, which are to remain under the control of my descendants.' Miss Abbott, you have received everything contained in the vaults for which these are the keys. Now, Rowena Ravenclaw's will reads as follows, 'To my heir, believed to be a Muggle, I leave my family tree, in hopes that she can connect the dots as well as my personal library, which can be found in Hogwarts behind the Restricted Section. I have enchanted it so that only she can enter. My other personal belongings will go to her as well.' Here are the keys to Lady Ravenclaw's vaults. Godric Gryffindor's will was very specific about what you will receive Mr. Potter. I will not read out the entire list, which would take an hour. Instead, I will summarize. Gryffindor has left you everything he owns, except his sword, which is to be returned to the Goblin people at long last. Finally, Slytherin's will states the following, 'My heir, not by blood, but by merit, shall receive all my possessions and the basilisk which I have acquired. It awaits you in the chamber below the castle." Having finished his recital, Ragnak passed each of us a couple of keys, each with a different vault number. He summoned Griphook to take us to our respective vaults.

Harry's vault was first. It was full of rubies and galleons. Harry's eye was drawn however to the genealogical tree towards the back of the vault. He traced Godric's line down to James Potter. He was utterly shocked.

"At least we know for sure that I'm not related to old Slytherin," he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Harry," said Draco, pointing at Harry's great-great-great grandmother's name. "She descends from Slytherin."

"I guess the Hufflepuffs were right when they thought I was the heir of Slytherin," Harry said.

"All wizarding families are related to one and other. I'm related to the Weasley's, distantly, very distantly, but we're still related," said Draco, trying to reassure Harry. Harry shot him a smile before we all piled back into the cart and sped away.

"We've past the Potter vault," Harry whispered.

"And the Malfoy one," Draco added.

"Indeed, Ravenclaw has one of the deepest vaults in any Gringotts bank," Griphook said. "Miss Abbott, this is Hufflepuff's vault. You can stay an explore it. We will return shortly, the Slytherin vault is just across that lake." Hannah paled as she stepped off of the cart.

"I'll stay with you Hannah," said Harry, realizing that she didn't want to be stuck all alone in a dark corner of the earth.

"Thanks," said Hannah, relaxing almost instantly. Draco, Griphook, and I continued to Slytherin's vault. It was the largest vault either of us had ever seen. There were several candlesticks carved to resemble snakes. A green glow emitted from them, lighting the huge cavern eerily. Draco looked around and caught a glimpse of a dagger with a green pommel stone. He touched the blade reverently.

"It's a Slytherin legend. This knife can decide the worthy from the unworthy, the pure from the contaminated," Draco explained. He picked it up, and we climbed back on the cart. We picked up Harry and Hannah before diving even deeper into the bowels of the earth.

"Miss Granger, this is Ravenclaw's vault," said Griphook after a jolting stop. I cautiously walked into her vault and was greeted by a treasure greater than any I had seen that day. Bookshelves lined the walls, and they were crammed full of books. There was a family tree at the back of the room. I was examining the books when Hannah called me over.

"Hermione, this person isn't related to you by any chance?" she asked, pointing at Charles Granger.

"He's my grandfather," I said. Harry, Hannah, and Draco all turned to face me with their mouths wide open. Suddenly, it hit me. I wasn't a muggleborn. I didn't think it was such a big deal, but when Hannah and Draco fell to their knees, I realized that it was a big deal. "What is it?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw is the closest thing the Wizarding World has to royalty. Basically, during her time, she had control of the country. Her descendants are the true leaders of our world. Fudge and his predecessors are just fill-ins until the heir of Ravenclaw appears," Hannah explained.

"You've read the Lord of the Rings, it's very similar to the political situation in Gondor," said Draco. I fainted.

…...

That's the end of Chapter One. Please review. If anybody has any prank ideas, please tell me. I'm not imaginative enough to come up with the amount of pranks this prank war is going to require. Let me know what you think!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A.N. - This chapter is also pretty boring.

Chapter 2

I woke up in the Infirmary at Hogwarts; Madam Pomfrey was bustling around as usual. One of the portraits left their frame.

"Miss Granger, you're awake. You can leave as soon as I give you a quick check-up. The headmaster, Mr. Potter, Miss Abbott, and Mr. Malfoy are waiting for you in Professor Dumbledore's office," said the witch, casting nonverbal diagnostic spells. "Everything seems to be in order. Off you go!"

I hurried to Dumbledore's office. Harry, Hannah, and Draco were sitting around Dumbledore's desk, discussing schedules for the first years.

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "We've managed to complete the schedules for second through seventh year students. We just need you to agree to them before they become the actual schedules."

"How did you accomplish this so quickly? Madame Pomfrey told me I was only out half an hour," I asked.

"Magic," replied Dumbledore cryptically. I looked over the schedules quickly. They were fine. The first years' schedule was also settled quickly. It was just a matter of filling in the gaps in the teacher's schedules. My first years would have Charms first on Mondays. Once we finished, Harry dragged me to the kitchens. Draco and Hannah followed us.

Harry tickled the pear and the house elves greeted us enthusiastically. Draco walked over to a round table in a secluded corner. He pulled out Slytherin's knife.

"Hermione," Hannah said solemnly. "We assumed that you would want more proof than just the family tree. Draco has offered the knife of Slytherin, which can tell the difference between purebloods and those of muggle birth."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Draco said.

"I want to know," I whispered. Draco grabbed the knife and reached over for my hand. He sliced my palm open. It healed instantaneously.

"Congratulations, you are pureblooded. And my apologies for having called you a Mudblood for all these years," Draco said. I looked at my palm; the skin wasn't scarred. Draco then slid the knife across his palm. His hand healed too. Hannah held out her palm. The same thing occurred. Harry timidly stretched out his arm. The cut healed, but remained red.

"Well, I guess we should inform the students about the prank war," I said.

"Wait, before we go, I, on behalf of the Malfoy house, wish to ally my house with Potter's," Draco said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded. "And I declare war on Granger." He summoned a jug of water, and poured it over my head. I summoned a pie, and smashed it into Harry's face.

"Hannah, will you help me?" I asked.

"Yea!" she exclaimed, before charming Draco's hair bright red. We ran away before the boys could retaliate. I ran to the third floor, while Hannah kept on going, headed towards Trelawney's classroom.

"Hey guys, I have a couple of announcements to make. First, the point system has been fixed. Secondly, we have decided to have a prank war," I said. The Weasley twins cheered loudly. "But there are a couple of rules. One, pranks should be funny for everybody. Two, we are currently allied with Abbott against Malfoy and Potter. Three, no malicious pranks that can cause permanent damage. Rule four, no repeating pranks within the same month. Dumbledore will be judging the best pranks. There will an alternate point system for pranks. Other things you guys should probably know are that our house colors are light green and yellow. Our mascot is the three-headed dog."

"Who's the house ghost? We still have house ghosts, right?" asked Fred Weasley.

"Yes, our ghost is Peeves," I said. George cheered while Fred grabbed Pansy and began to dance around with her. "Now remember, we are Granger. We have a reputation as pranksters to build. Prefects, you guys are our negotiators." I sat down on one of the couches with Liriope and Colin.

"So Liriope, do you have any ideas on how to prank your brother?" I asked.

"Tons, you know how he is about his hair? Well, we should charm his shampoo to turn his hair to snakes or something," she said.

"We could, but I think it would be better to charm it so that he appears to be bald," I replied. "Colin, any ideas for Harry?"

"We could charm cameras to follow him around for a day," he said. "And by we, I mean you." I smiled.

"Do you have any spare cameras I can borrow?" I asked. Colin leapt up and ran down the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with his camera and lot's of film.

"You could duplicate my camera and pop film into each one. Does anybody know a charm to make the flash obnoxiously bright?" he asked the entire room.

"My mom is a model. I'll owl her to ask her photographer about it," said Blaise. He sat down at one of the various desks to write a short note. A few moments later, he yelled for a house elf.

"Dibby, I want you to give this to my mother, please," he said. The house elf nodded and popped away. I saw Pansy in a corner with the Weasley twins and Cho Chang.

"Here's the plan, we target everybody except the Abbotts and each other. We prank the Malfoys with Potter house colors and Potters with Malfoy house colors, understood?" Pansy said.

"Alright, I'll research spells for you guys. Pansy obviously has a plan or two up her sleeve," said Cho. The Weasleys were staring at Pansy in amazement.

"Do you play chess by any chance?" asked Fred.

"You could beat Ron easily," exclaimed George.

"Hey Ernie, how are you?" I said, wandering over to the lonely sixth year.

"I was reflecting on life. I used to think that life was painted in black and white, that Gryffindors were brave and Slytherins were evil. When I was sorted into Granger, I was disappointed because I thought that the Hat knew what it was doing. I can't just study and study like you seem to do. I'm not as smart as Zabini and Parkinson, but now I understand that there are many traits to a Granger," said Ernie. I realized that the old house boundaries still affected the majority of us. Most of the younger years had stuck to the house boundaries. I recognized one second year who was sitting alone as a Slytherin.

"Can I have your attention again?" I asked, loudly. Heads turned towards me and the room became silent. "I've noticed that many of you still stick to your old housemates. That needs to change. So we'll be playing some games and doing some activities I did at a camp once." Quickly, I explained the rules of the first activity to Cho and the Weasley twins. Cho and I transfigured quills into chairs. Fred and George maneuvered them into a circular shape. One of the first years noticed that there were 54 students and only 53 chairs. I told everybody to sit down in a chair. I remained standing in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, here's how you play the game. If I say something that you agree with, you stand up and try look for a new chair. You can't sit in the same chair you were in. You also have to tell us your name and what year you're in," I explained. "I'll start. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a sixth year. I'm an only child." the majority of the purebloods stood up and looked for a new chair. I sat down in the one that Pansy had occupied.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Kuroki. I'm a third year. I used to have a crush on a Slytherin." The twins, the Slytherins, and Cho Chang all stood up and moved around.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm a sixth year. I like playing Quidditch." Almost everybody moved around on that one, but I stayed in my seat.

"I'm Fred Weasley, but I answer to George. I'm a seventh year. I want to start a joke shop straight out of school." George stood up as well as Pansy. Fred rushed to take Pansy's seat, so George was out of luck.

"I'm George Weasley, but you can call me Fred. I'm also a seventh year. I despise pickles." I stood up on that one as well as several other Muggleborns.

"I'm Colin Creevy. I'm a fifth year. I love photography." Only one person stood up.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, I'm a sixth year. My best friend is in a different house now." A lot of people changed seats that time.

"I'm Liriope Malfoy. I'm a first year. I've heard a lot of stories about Hogwarts." No body moved. "And I want answers." I stood up and wandered to the middle of the circle.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, completely resigned to the fact that I would now be peppered with questions about the adventures Harry, Ron, and I had shared.

"Is there really a basilisk under the school? asked Ernie.

"Yes, but its dead. Harry killed it using Gryffindor's sword."

"Why did you choose this place to be the common room? It was out of bounds second year," said Cho. I could tell that several others had been wondering about this, judging by the looks on their faces. "And why are the doors decorated with random objects?"

"This is where our first great adventure occurred. The philosopher's stone was hidden here, guarded by seven things. Obstacles were set up by the teachers to stop people from getting through," I explained the significance of each object.

"So you could say that this place used to hold the greatest prank in Hogwarts?" asked George Weasley, glancing around the common room with respect. I nodded.

"Not for long, my dear twin," said Fred Weasley. The conversation then turned to pranks.

"If I know my brother, he'll change his mind about being against Granger as soon as he sees our first prank. So we'd better make it a good one, aimed at him," said Liriope.

"And Harry will fight on valiantly," I added. "So the Malfoys will be our first target." I added an evil cackle for effect, but stopped when my housemates looked at me funny. "Sorry, Muggle thing, I guess." Liriope started chuckling; her laughter infected others with the same urge to laugh.

"Anyway, down to business," I said, quickly rearranging the chairs so that they faced one of the walls. I transfigured a spare piece of parchment into a chalk board and some quills into chalk. "Ideas, anybody?" As I had expected, Pansy was the first to throw her hand into the air.

"We, by we I mean Fred, George and myself, think that if we prank Potter using Malfoy house colors and vice versa, the two houses will turn on each other," she said.

"That's not a bad idea, but the ulterior motive behind this prank war inter-house cooperation," I said, writing down her suggestion nevertheless.

"Blaise, Liriope, and I are working on figuring out how to make flashes very bright. Harry will find it annoying," said Colin.

"My brother is very vain about his hair…" Blaise snorted. "So the bast way to prank him is to target his hair," said Liriope. "And he'll give up fairly easily if we hit him with a few huge pranks."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem, classes don't start until next week," I said.

"So, we have an entire week to plan pranks," said Fred. A feral gleam appeared in the twins' eyes.

"How are we supposed to help? We can't do magic yet!" exclaimed a first year girl.

"Susie! We don't need to know magic in order to cause devastation. I've been pranking Draco for years using Muggle methods. He never catches on," laughed Liriope. "Besides, I'm sure the older years will be more than willing to help us out when it comes to practicing useful charms!"

"Not all of prank work is charms though, several of our better pranks have been achieved through Potions," remarked George pensively.

"Hermione, I have a question about this prank war. We're allowed to protect ourselves right?" said Nicole.

"Of course. One of the more useful charms for defense against magic is Protego. It creates a shield," I said. "Seventh years, will you pair up with the first years to teach them the correct motion and incantation? Sixth years, you're with the second and third years. Fourth and fifth years, you'll be practicing with each other. Take turns and no permanent damage, we wouldn't to hurt each other with this prank war going on!"

Cho and I moved the chairs to the perimeter of the room. Fred and George were demonstrating the shield charm. Fred was aiming a tickling charm at George, and George was using his shield to deflect it towards the first years. A few moments later, I heard Cho yelling angrily at the twins about responsibility and teaching. The first years stopped giggling, and the three of them began to teach the first years what they the wand motion and incantation.

The second years were progressing well when I passed by. Ernie was demonstrating the wand motion to the second years and Pansy worked on their pronunciation of the incantation. Blaise had chosen to tackle teaching the third years.

I had to correct a couple of the fourth years' incantations and wand movements, but overall, they were a pretty bright bunch. The fifth years were doing well too. I let them continue to practice for a few minutes before I decided to switch things up a little.

"Everybody who believes that they can perform a passable shield charm, come over here. Everybody who can't, go sit down and prepare for a good show," I announced. I saw Ernie and Pansy encouraging some of the second years to try. Fred and George smiled at some of the bolder first years encouragingly. Cho smacked them, softly, on the heads while shaking her head at the first years.

"Seriously, you kids haven't had enough practice controlling magic, this is fourth or fifth year material. I promise I'll help you all practice and when I think that you're competent enough at it, I'll tell Hermione to let us have another tournament," she said.

"I agree with Cho, we will have a tournament towards the end of the year, but what we're doing know is jilted towards the older students. We're compete to see who can hold up their shield the longest and who can get it up the fastest!" I told the entire room. More quietly, I added," Hey Cho, thanks for volunteering to tutor the first years. And will you plan our end of the year tournament?"

"Of course, and I would have done it anyway," she said. "It used to be a Ravenclaw tradition." She smiled, reminiscing of her own days as a first year.

"Any volunteers to go first?" I asked after the center of the room had been cleared of innocents. Fred and George volunteered immediately. "Remember, nothing damaging." Both boys nodded at me. I soon as I had stepped out of the lighted area, Fred cast the same tickling charm he had cast earlier at George, who again deflected it. However this time, the charm didn't reach the target of the deflection, me. I pulled out my own shield charm and deflected it towards Fred. Fred was hit, and eliminated from the contest. George sent another spell flying at me, I deflected it at Pansy, who had been expecting it and shielded. I cast a spell at George, who deflected it towards Cho. Cho walked over to George and began shielding him from our attacks while he attacked.

"Pansy, you go on the offensive, I'll cover you," I called out. We continued bringing people to our teams until we all finally collapsed from exhaustion. The first years and Fred were laughing wildly. George and Cho began transfiguring chairs into mattresses and we had our first house wide sleepover.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review. I need ideas as to how to get to Draco's shampoo and conditioner.


End file.
